Shhh, Don't Tell
by TheOceanBreathesSalty
Summary: Implied Jalex. Alex, Justin, Max and Harper POVs sort of . If you read, review, because it's a new style and I want to know what people think about it. I disclaim WOWP. Thanksss for reading. T for safety.


**a le x **_R US S O_

She's something (everything) to a lot of people (Justin, Max, Harper, Dean, Mason) and sometimes, they don't even realize it (she just s-n-u-c-k in to their lives and hooked c-l-a-w-s into them all before they were aware enough to p-r-o-t-e-s-t).

She doesn't _do_ flings (serious relationships hun, that's all she wants) and the guys she does deem worthy of dating are pretty damn awesome (except for the one she hasn't dated, he's even more awesome, but **shhh** don't tell, that's _not_ allowed).

There was Dean (and he was badass and cool and laidback and _not sufficient_) and then there was Mason (who was cute and had an accent and was the perfect gentlemen and _not adequate_).

But they weren't enough.

They were attractive and witty and liked by both Alex and her family (well, most of her family) but when it came down to it, they didn't stick (they couldn't h a n d l e her, she was t o o much for them).

There was someone (not that she would **ever** admit it, no, not even she would _dare_) that could handle her (one person and one person only) but she wasn't allowed to have him (and **damn**, if that didn't make her _w a n t_ him more).

He was the only one that she would talk to (**confide** in, _trust_, believe not to tell her secrets or _**stab her**_ in the back) and the only one that she really wanted (sometimes just a _g-l-a-n-c-e_ and she's **squirming** in her chair) and the only one that she couldn't have (legally, morally, **whatever**, all it really meant is that she needed to work harder than usual to _not get caught_).

She takes what she wants (no matter what it is) so why should this be any different (it **was**, but it _isn't going to be_, not any longer).

She'll make a plan (a d*e*v*i*o*u*s one, because that's what she _does_) and bring him under her control (she'll bring him to his **knees**) and then he'll forget to care that it isn't allowed (otherwise, there's _no way in hell_ he would ever stay with her against the l-a-w and their f-a-m-i-l-y).

He'll be hers (totally, **completely**, irrevocably _hers_) and they'll keep it a secret (just so they don't get in **trouble** and _not_ because it's _**wrong**_) except maybe they'll tell Maxie (he could handle it, she t-h-i-n-k-s).

Alex Russo is a lot of things to a lot of people (everything to a few) and she has serious relationships ('cause flings are _so not worth it_) and the one person she's ever wanted (the **only one** she's not allowed to have) isn't hers, not yet (oh but babe, _**Justin Russo soon will be**_).

_

* * *

J U S T I N_ R-U-S-S-O

He's kind of a genius (_more_ than **kind of**, but he tries not to sound too a-r-r-o-g-a-n-t sometimes) and loves his family (even his _pain in the ass_ younger siblings) and doesn't seem to date any mortals (and, okay, really the centaur thing was totally **not his bad**).

He takes care of his siblings (because that's what he is _supposed to do_) and works in the substation with his dad (even though what he **w a n t s** is to work in a science lab somewhere) and is the all around perfect child (he even ran for student body president because it fit in with his _persona_ and who everyone keeps telling him he **should be**).

He's only really loved once (with a freaking _vampire_) except for that's not really the truth (he's loved **twice** actually) but no one can know (_shhh_ don't tell, because the other l o v e just **isn't allowed**).

He prides himself on his honesty (and **lies** more than anyone else he _knows_) and hasn't ever broke the rules (_not yet _at least) and he's perfect in every single way (what was that about **lies**?)

He dated a goth (and got his first k i s s) and a centaur (and found out that, yeah, the internet can _totally _lie) and a vampire (and found someone that was **almost actually okay** to _love_).

But he didn't _really_ want to date any of them.

He only wanted one girl (one **woman**) but he couldn't have her (she was so t o t a l l y **off-limits** it's _not even funny_) and he was determined to never let her know (_never ever_, no matter how many times he says it he isn't ever going to **mean** it).

Sometimes, late at night, he dreams of her (and oh_my_god they're good dreams) and he can't inhale when he jerks awake (does he even **want** to b r e a t h e?) and he hates falling back asleep (because the dream is always gone the **second time around**).

But the world is about to go off center (even fucking _gravity_ is about to change) because he's starting to think that the rules may be wrong (go ahead and G A S P in shock now) and every time he sees her, his promises of never ever get further and further away (sometimes, he's so **consumed** with _looking at her_, he forgets the promises were ever made).

Justin Russo is definitely a genius (and he's going to _use that mind of his_ to get the girl he isn't **allowed** to have) and he's dated quite a few girls (none even n-e-a-r as spectacular as her) and his family thinks that he's the perfect man (not all of them will for much longer, because he's _**finally**_ taking _what he wants_ and what he w a n t s is **Alex Russo**).

* * *

m-a-x-w-e-l-l RuSSo

He gets angry when you call him Maxwell (it's _Max_ **dammit**, Maxie if you're Alex, but that's it) and isn't really the brightest guy (sometimes, it's _so much easier_ to act like a **fool**) but he loves his family (mostly, it's his **siblings** that he loves but that would be more than slightly rude to say).

He knows more than he says (he **sees** more than he _admits_) and he's known that his siblings loved each other (yeah, he does mean _**that**_ kind of l o v e) since he was old enough to know what love was (which means s-o-m-e-w-h-e-r-e around three).

And really, part of him is defined by that (and sometimes he **h a t e s **them for it) the fact that he's going to spend his life knowing and hiding their secret (and it's _their damn secret_ and definitely not his burden to bare, and yet he must bare it **anyways**).

They won't ever tell (he isn't even sure if they've told each other yet) because it's not acceptable (but _**shhh**_ don't tell them that, it'll hurt them) so he's going to be the only one that ever knows (because Alex _is not even close_ to careless enough to do **something stupid** like get caught).

He doesn't like to think too much (shit, he **lost** his own _conscience_) because when he thinks about his life (which, sadly, revolves around Alex and Justin and _**Justin**__and__**Alex**_) he doesn't really like how it's going (and no, he isn't going to go all _e-m-o_).

He hopes for change (prays for it too, but he isn't sure if **God** will answer to a _wizard_) and that some miracle will occur and he won't have to spend the rest of his life worrying about keeping a secret that isn't his to keep (it's _their damn secret_ and he really s h o u l d **not** have to worry so freaking much about it).

Max Russo doesn't like his full name (really, it's not that big of a deal, but it **has** been bugging him for years) and is kind of airheaded (if he wasn't so tan, he would try to go b-l-o-n-d-e because they're _supposed to have _**more ****fun**) and he loves his family (even though he's going to **die** keeping his _siblings' secret_, because he doesn't know m u c h but he does know that Alex Russo and Justin Russo _**cannot live without each other**_).

_

* * *

Ha-rp-er_ **Fi-nk-el**

She's kind of intense (really, Justin has the **hair sweaters** to prove it) and she's a good best friend (she _tries_ to keep Alex out of trouble, really, she d o e s) and she's been in love for a really long time (except for not really, because it's kinda more **obsession** than _affection_).

She's in love with Justin Russo (and she _swears up and down _that he likes her too) but she thinks he won't ever be hers (but sometimes, there's these m o m e n t s in which she **knows** he's thinking of her but, still, he's looking at **her**) and she hates that she knows who he is going to end up with (_boil it down _and **strip everything away** and all that's left is _**Justin and Alex**_).

And she is best friends with Alex Russo (when e x a c t l y did her **entire world** become about the _Russos_?) and she loves her enough to not be jealous (actually, that's kind of a **lie**, but it's just a _little one_ so it's no big deal) that she's going to get the guy of her dreams (**Justin** is both _Harper's dream boy_ and **Alex's dream man**).

Her and Max have known for years (about the _secret_ that **Justin and Alex** probably aren't aware they hold) that Alex will never like someone the way she likes Justin (_nobody else_ is even **c l o s e** to enough to handle her) and that Justin will never understand anyone the way he understands Alex (and she g e t shim too, even better than Harper does but _shhh don't tell_ because Harper is **not okay with that**).

Harper Finkel is a passionate person (she's **freaking intense dude** and _kinda scary_ if you ask Dean Moriati or anyone except for Alex really) and a wonderful friend (except for Alex won't _listen to her_ and what is she **supposed to do **about that?) and she's in love or obsession or whatever with a boy (who will _n e v e r _**e v e r** be hers because Justin Russo has been _Alex Russo's_ since **forever ago** and would continue to be _hers_ until the **end of time**).

* * *

Sooo. If you like it, leave really nice reviews and I'll do the same thing in another chapter for Dean, Juliet, Mason, and the parents and anyone else you can think of.

You should review anyways, because it's almost my birthday, and reviews are like gifts of joy :D


End file.
